


Leadership test

by Anonymous



Category: Stargate Universe
Genre: Gen, Simulation, Stargate prompt fest, general relations
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-06
Updated: 2016-07-06
Packaged: 2018-07-22 00:53:48
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 743
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7412056
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Destiny monitored whole crew seeking for the best leader candidate and finally concludes that humanity is not perfect. And happy with it.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Leadership test

**Author's Note:**

  * In response to a prompt by Anonymous in the [sgu_prompts](https://archiveofourown.org/collections/sgu_prompts) collection. 



> **Prompt:**
> 
> Судьба|экипаж. Судьба, проведя мониторинг экипажа с целью выявления лучшего кандидата в командиры, приходит к выводу, что человечество не идеально. И радуется этому.

[открытие проекта]  
Проект «Проверка лидерских качеств»  
[запуск симуляции]  
Симуляция 1. Объект: доктор Николас Раш.  
\- Раш, это были два моих лучших десантника! Нельзя просто пускать людей в расход, когда тебе взбредет в голову!  
\- Мне очень жаль, полковник, но исследование этих руин имеет первый приоритет для нашей миссии. Добытые там данные могут пролить свет на использование солнечной энергии для синтеза сырья в наших световых двигателях. Потенциально мы можем увеличить объем аккумуляторов на 25%...  
\- Твои чертовы 25% не стоят человеческих жизней! Если бы ты не настоял, чтобы я послал группу без предварительного исследования местности, они были бы живы.  
\- По данным сканеров геотермальная обстановка была стабильной. Никаких возможных землетрясений или обвалов. Судьба проверила все в радиусе пятидесяти километров.  
\- И ошиблась!  
\- Анализ проводился на текущий момент и тогда у нас еще не было данных по активности звезды и фазам двух лун.  
\- Но ты не послал ученых, ты послал моих людей! Если бы там был, например, Броуди, то они могли бы починить шаттл и после передачи данных улететь на корабль!  
\- Это было бы неразумной тратой рабочего времени мистера Броуди. Если хотите оспорить мои решения как командира – обратитесь на Землю, полковник, и не тратьте мое время.  
\- Ах ты ублюдок!  
….  
[критическая ошибка]  
[перезагрузка симуляции]  
Симуляция 2. Объект: полковник Эверетт Янг.  
\- Нет, я не дам твоей команде допуск на восьмой уровень, пока вы не объясните зачем вам это нужно.  
\- Мне нужно провести исследование отсеков на этом уровне и подтвердить предположение Парк, что там находится биохимическая лаборатория. А еще мы нашли в носовой части склад запчастей, если отключить систему безопасности, то можно будет узнать, подходят ли они для ремонта шаттла.  
\- Никаких исследований, пока не освободится команда Джеймс. Там опасная зона и я не допущу в нее гражданских без оружия. А если охрану ведут дроны?  
\- Дронов мы точно услышим издалека! Кроме того, Илай запустил на уровень уже два десятка кино, мы контролируем каждый поворот.  
\- И все равно не сможете среагировать на нападение, даже если узнаете о нем заранее.   
\- Янг, у меня есть план исследований, в конце концов!  
\- А у меня – расписание патрульных команд. Ждите пока освободится Джеймс. И никакой самодеятельности, Раш, слышишь? Иначе придется приставить к тебе няньку.  
\- Иди к черту, Янг.  
\- А ну стой! Грир, это Янг, прием. Задержи Раша и посади под арест в каюту. Пусть охолонет.  
…  
[критическая ошибка]  
[перезагрузка симуляции]  
Проект «Проверка лидерских качеств»  
Симуляция 3. Объект: Камилла Рэй  
...  
\- Да сколько же можно писать все эти отчеты?!  
\- Ты лучше скажи мне, откуда она берет бумагу в таком количестве?  
...  
Симуляция 4. Объект: лейтенант Мэттью Скотт  
...  
\- Да, сэр, я понимаю, что вы старше меня по званию, но генерал О'Нилл назначил старшим меня. Нет, полковник, я не знаю почему здесь написано именно так, вам лучше спросить у доктора Раша.  
\- Дэвид, отстань от парня, лучше расскажи как там рыбалка на нашем любимом озере?  
...  
Симуляция 5. Объект: лейтенант Тамара Йохансен  
...  
\- И отныне на медосмотр вы будете являться ежедневно. Вы меня поняли, доктор Раш?  
\- Для этого вам придется высылать за мной конвой.  
\- Не волнуйтесь, я могу себе это позволить.  
...  
Симуляция 6. Объект: Хлоя Армстронг  
…  
\- Дорогая, я так рада, что ты все же нашла применение своим талантам. Я всегда говорила, что Сенат должен держать этих военных в крепких руках.  
\- Мама, пожалуйста, не так громко.  
...  
Симуляция 28. Объект: Илай Уоллес  
…  
\- Какой еще отчет о проделанной работе? Нет, я понятия не имею как выглядит рапорт о потраченных боеприпасах. Я не подписывался на эту бюрократию! Что значит "ты в этом бардаке главный"?!  
...  
Симуляция 41. Объект: Эдриан Броуди  
…  
\- ... и наконец, каждый ученый имеет право на двойную порцию самогона в день.  
\- И закуски!  
\- Да, и закуски тоже.  
...  
[/конец симуляции]  
[обработка результатов]  
Полное совпадение по заданным критериям: не обнаружено  
Максимальное совпадение по заданным критериям: 67%  
Мэйнфрейм Судьбы обрабатывал полученные данные, а искусственный интеллект оценивал результат. Идеальный командир для команды на борту не найден. Каждый из них был слишком озабочен собственными целями и в конечном счете подчинял им весь экипаж. В некоторых случаях это грозило сокращением личного состава на 80%. В отдельных вариантах на корабле оставался только один человек. Этого недостаточно для успешного завершения миссии.  
Судьба перебрала архив записей кино. Наилучшие результаты показывало взаимодействие нескольких потенциальных кандидатов в рамках решения конкретной проблемы. Каким-то образом большинство обнаруженных недостатков нивелировалось, если в группе ответственных было больше одного человека.   
Они так несовершенны, куда менее продвинуты, нежели ее создатели.  
Но с другой стороны…  
Они все еще учатся.  
Идут и набивают шишки. И поднимаются. И снова идут вперед.  
За ними интересно наблюдать, их поступки нелогичны, но по-своему правильны.  
А еще они нуждаются в ней.  
А она нуждается в них.  
И это с точки зрения Судьбы было просто замечательно.  
[/проект завершен]


End file.
